


No Hands

by freakofnature



Series: Dance Au Drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, as u can see i will likely name these drabbles after the song they r dancing to? y ea, dance au bullshit, i hate this fucking au its ruining my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakofnature/pseuds/freakofnature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was cut up when Tobio spun him around and trust his hips against the cleft of his ass, “Shut up,” was the low growl. And god did it just make him want to moan and beg for more, “You’re so fucking slutty.” Another roll of his hips; two twin sighs echoed around the room. </p><p>“Only for you,” reaching back, Hinata grabbed the back of Tobio’s neck and pulled it down, turning his head to gasp against his mouth, “If you keep that up you’re gonna cum in your pants.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Hands

**Author's Note:**

> just kill me.

_See the way I’m moving_

Hinata shifted his hips to the right, hands pushing his shirt up to reveal his toned stomach for a brief moment before he moved on and tangled his fingers in his unruly hair. Flashing a quick grin at his partner for the song, Hinata rolled his hips as his head tipped back, mouth open in a silent gasp.

_Got you in a trance_

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Tobio bite at his lip, a hand pushing through his hair. Hinata rolled his hips forward again, a soft groan spilling from his lips. Lolling his head to the side, Hinata let his hands fall from his hair and rest of his hips, languidly moving his body so that he was upright once again.

_DJ turn it up_

“Shy?” he teased, licking his lips as Tobio growled at him, taking a few steps toward him, “You can do better than that,” his voice dropped to a whisper, reaching a hand for Tobio before snatching it away, laughing lowly at the annoyed glare Tobio gave him.

_Because it’s my jam_

A hand shot out to grab his hip, but Hinata rolled his hips away from the sudden movement, taking a few steps away from Tobio as he did so, “No, no,” he cooed, “You gotta work for this,”

_I’ma sip Moscato_

_You ‘gon lose your pants_

It lasted a few beats—Tobio reaching for his hips while Hinata swayed out of his way. But like Hinata always did when it came to Tobio, he gave in, and let those long fingers grabbing ahold of his hip and pulling him forward.

“Finally,” Tobio growled against his cheek. Hinata just laughed, bubbly in the charged air around them, “Shut up,” Tobio snapped at him, and Hinata clicked his teeth close, grinning at his friend before rolling his hips up as he rocked onto this toes, pressing a kiss against Tobio’s lips.

_I’m ‘gon throw this money_

_While you do it with no hands_

_Boy I drop it to the floor_

Looping his arms around Tobio’s neck, Hinata groaned against the harsh grip on his hips, rolling their hips together to the beat of the music.

(“Looking good out there,” he heard Guchi catcall to them, but he ignored it in favor of gasping out Tobio’s name)

Hands slid from his hips to his ass and Hinata found himself pressed harder against Tobio. It didn’t stop him from rolling his hips in the circle, the friction making both of them bite at their lips.

“Sexy,” Hinata teased, his grin cut off by a soft gasp of pleasure as Tobio thrust his hips up against his.

“Shut the fuck up,” was the annoyed—but panted—snap he got in reply.

_You love the way my booty go_

_And all you wanna do_

_Is sit back and watch me move_

Tobio’s grip loosened on his hips just a fraction, and Hinata took that as his cue to push out of his grip, laughing as those hands reached out to catch him again.

“Come on, big boy,” he mocked, hands pushing his shirt up, brushing against his nipples; mouth parting as he exhaled loudly, “Come get me, _Tobio_ ,”

Hinata laughed at the scowl that fell across Tobio’s face, letting his nails dig into his skin as he dragged them down his chest.

(“Gonna lick that sweat off you later,” Hinata almost lost it at Guchi’s next catcall, but luckily Oikawa lightly bopped the freckled boy on the head before Guchi could say anything more embarrassing)

_but I just don’t do that_

A shout fell from wet lips as hands latched onto his hips and pulled him forward.

“You suck,” Tobio breathed against his temple, and Hinata had to crack a bright smile at that, feeling the hard outline of his friend’s boner against his hip.

“Hot,” he said in reply, “You want me that badly. You’re dick throbbing—”

He was cut up when Tobio spun him around and trust his hips against the cleft of his ass, “Shut _up_ ,” was the low growl. And _god_ did it just make him want to moan and beg for more, “You’re so fucking slutty.” Another roll of his hips; two twin sighs echoed around the room.

“Only for you,” reaching back, Hinata grabbed the back of Tobio’s neck and pulled it down, turning his head to gasp against his mouth, “If you keep that up you’re gonna cum in your pants.”

Tobio’s nose wrinkled up before he pushed Hinata away, a snarl ripping from his mouth, “You’re so crude,”

The charged air lessened around them.

The soft tings of the song slowed to an end, the next beat for the next song filling the room after a few beats of silence.

Hinata just smiled, running a hand through his disheveled hair, “Yeah but it’s hot.”

Before Tobio could say anything else, Oikawa clapped his hands a few times, and Yachi reached over from her spot on the floor to pause the music.

“Take fifteen Hinata. Tobio.” He eyed them with amusement, as if he _knew_ what they were going to do.

“Sweet!” Jumping up with energy that he shouldn’t _have_ considering how much he was sweating, Hinata grabbed Tobio’s wrist, ignoring all the protests to ‘let go you piece of shit’ and pulling them into the bathroom.

“Now,” he rocked onto his toes and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss, “Where were we?”


End file.
